wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ex-Queen Spark
Ex-Queen Spark is an OC of Mydragonsfly, any irrelevant edits not made by him will be reverted. Appearance: With dull yet deep blue scales from front to back with black claws and ten pairs of black horns that are still pointed despite their age, Ex-Queen Spark still has a bit of bite and her large, aging form should not be second guessed. Personality: Once, always abuzz about the other tribes and spending more time outside her own tribe than within it, old age has gripped the former Queen Spark and is only tightening its hold. Still driven by prior thinking from her younger years, she is often seen either enjoying some spring water with someone from outside the tribe or with her nose in a scroll reading up on the latest bit of news that the Tribe Relations Committee has put out. Ex-Queen Spark was often seen as a mess of ideas with new thoughts hitting her from the strangest provocations. From all the grand ideas she got from improving her tribe and others to efforts at controlling forest growth; she often nixed her most overly spectacular and ambitious ideas for things that the tribe could realistically accomplish. This, however, didn't stop all of her fantastical ideas which many say were some of her greatest and most memorable achievements as Queen. History: Raised from a quiet family within Union Capital, Spark was noticed by her family at an early age as a future Field Expert at some level. Always telling her parents what their next move should be, she entered school with high hopes and passed her classes often with high grades. Making few enemies but even fewer friends, Spark graduated from WestWing with honors and was told by one of her educators that "a very bright future lay ahead of you." After working several years as an educator for WestWings more intellectual students, news of the death of their Queen circulated. Her lack of a successor, having died months earlier, left King Volt in temporary power while a new Queen was investigated. Two days passed by where no one stepped up. Unamused by this hesitation, Spark stepped up to the challenge and was questioned. When no other challenger came forward, Queen Spark was crowned as Queen of the TechWings. After having greatly improved a tense relationship between the MudWings and SkyWings, Queen Spark went on to foster better ties between all the tribes. Living in an era of peace on Pyrrhia, Queen Spark was able to focus herself on civil projects. Of great interest to her was restoring Peace Statue, expanding the Library of Thought and Progress by another sublevel, increasing the productivity of the farming families along the river banks, and improvements to the general quality of life in the TechWing territory. Her often ambitious projects sometimes caused conflict within the Government. Complaints that her ideas were infeasible or too big to complete in a reasonable time were often met with that dragon being replaced with one who felt they were ambitious and up to the challenge. While this strategy did cause some initial tumult, it was eventually accepted that some dragons who weren't up to the task would be unable to keep up with Queen Spark, and would need replacing by someone who could keep up. Having accomplished many of her goals and leading the TechWings peacefully, the onset of the death of Queen Oasis and hearing of conflict within the remaining SandWing queen's heirs prompted her to step down peacefully. Her reign was 73 years with no major recorded conflicts. Present: Seeing herself as no longer fit to rule, yet still interested in all things royal, Ex-Queen spark often keeps herself in tune with happenings of the world around her. If she isn't found with some other dragon from outside the tribe, she'll often be found somewhere in The Library of Thought and Progress. Abilities: Her mind, though slightly dulled with time, is still sharper than most. She's willing and still capable of answering many tough questions that would cause other TechWings to wring their tail in thought for a minute before answering. Relationships: TechWings - Often awestruck by her more lofty goals, TechWings from all across the tribe often rose up to meet the tasks and often earned a great feeling of achievement after they were completed. Although sometimes confused at what it was exactly she had wanted, they nonetheless loved and revered her as a great Queen and still hold her in high regard to this day. Queen Recharge - The relationship between the former and current Queen can almost be described as an older mother/daughter relationship. Every once in a while the two will meet up and discuss a variety of topics. Sometimes Spark offers Recharge a piece of her wisdom on what she would do were she still Queen. Of course, both know that those are to be taken with a grain of salt. King Aftershock - The two don't often meet but do appropriate each other with the appropriate respect the other deserves. The former Queen think highly of King Aftershock and wonders what her own mate would have turned out as a King if she ever desired one. Cluster - The chosen predecessor to the now Ex-Queen should she have met an early end to her rule, Spark never gave Cluster any attention during her rule. Perhaps she was forgotten or wasn't seen as a threat to her rule at the time, the two very rarely saw each other and not much is known about the interaction between the two. Quotes: "You are not entitled to just any opinion, you are entitled to an informed opinion, no one is entitled to ignorance." ''"There are two modes here, standing still, and running with everything you got. If you aren't right on my wing-tips then you'll be left behind and replaced with someone who can keep up." ''- One of her first speeches she made to the dragons of Government Trivia: Ex-Queen Spark is the TechWings 13th Queen to have had no dragonets and the 21st Queen to have not ruled alongside a King. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content (Mydragonsfly) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females